


Sweet Thing

by TayCaramel2000



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Plot Twists, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayCaramel2000/pseuds/TayCaramel2000
Summary: He looks like celebrity . He’s gotta be one .“Naruto ? Who is pretty eyes over there?”“He’s my one of the best ninjas here . Just moved to the village”.“He’s a WHAT”?!A story where Shikamaru notices Neji and something starts a brewing .
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny morning , not much on my mind . All I could think about was the ring in my pocket . I was going to ask Neji for his hand in marriage . The only person who knew was Naruto per usual since I spend most my time with him . As I walked down the hallway I felt the need to take a peek and make sure the ring was still there . I turned into an empty hall and pulled it out . A thin , silver band , embellished with diamonds . A huge diamond sat at the top shimmering through the window , sun hitting it just right . I sighed deeply . 

“What a drag . I don’t have time to be nervous “. 

I got to snap out of it . Deep breaths . I took another look at the ring . 

“Sheesh, big enough Shikamaru?” I whispered to myself . 

I laughed to myself . Never would have pictured myself proposing to Neji ... Neji Hyuga ... soon to be Neji Nara if wanted . All of a sudden I heard loud footsteps and panicked . I shoved the ring in my weapons pocket.

“Shikamaru!!!!”  
“Ayyoooo”!!!

My two best friends Chojj and Ino , no doubt coming to help set up for the party . 

“Ino and Choji’s Party Helper Service is now in motion !” Ino screamed . 

I look over to Choji and shook with laughter . 

“Thanks, but no thanks . I already got it . All I have to do is -“

“Get dressed ! Do your hair ! Clean your face ! Dammit Shikamaru , the party starts tonight ! “ Ino walked toward me flailing her arms . 

“Yeah . That’s like ...”  
I check my watch. 12:45. Party starts at 6 .  
“Five hours away”. 

“But don’t you want to look good? Wouldn’t want that ring you’re going to give him to outshine you right “? Choji asked . 

My eyes narrowed . So much for keeping this a little secret . 

“Who told you “? I shouldn’t even try . 

Choji turned pale . 

“ No one “ .

“It was Naruto wasn’t it “? 

“Yes “ as he bowed his head . 

As long as he doesn’t run his blabber mouth to the wrong person . 

__ Hyuga Compound __

“How do I look”? 

Pale eyes darted to the mirror to look back at the blonde haired blue eyed man behind him . 

“Like a million bucks had a baby with stunning and created you “ . 

I rolled my eyes and clasped my diamond necklace around my neck . Being with the Hokage’s right hand man had some perks . The most delicate jewelry could be found in my jewelry box . 

“I’m serious. You would think , you of all people would know not to tease me on my birthday “ . 

“Okay, okayyyyy! You really do look beautiful Neji”, Naruto walked over to me with present in hand . “ This is from me and Sasuke “. 

He handed the gift to me. Shiny gold paper with a bow to match on top . “Don’t shake” was printed on the back . I raised one eyebrow . Fancy . 

“Way to go all out ! You’ve never given me a gift before ! What’s so special about this birthday huh ? “  
I beamed . “Is there something I’m missing ?” I laughed but was also curious .

“Oh. Well. Uh. Huh? Do you hear that ? Someone’s calling me! Hokage duties ya know ! Someone’s probably attacking the village hahaha gotta go!” Naruto sprints out the room with a quickness that I’ve never seen in my life . In the blink of an eye he was gone . 

“Okayyyy. “  
I look over at my stuffed animal Hinata got me last Christmas . It was a blue bird with fluffy feathers .  
“Odd don’t you think , Snowy”?

My attention was brought back to the mirror . My eyes started at my shoes , satin red heels with ribbons that came up to my knees on the side. Making my way up my legs my silk white dress started at my mid thighs hugging all my curves . It came to my chest in a V , one sleeve was long and tight the other side being sleeveless. On my sleeveless arm was a silver bracelet that wrapped around my wrist all the way up my forearm deer antlers touching at the end . Finally I got to my neck . Slinky silver chocker you could hardly make out shined bright . My face was flawless . I gasped . The highlight and winged eyeliner worked just fine . I grabbed my holder and pinned my hair into a high ponytail . I feel like I’m missing something . Ah .Grabbing the tiara off my nightstand I placed it on my head with gentleness . 

“Perfect “. 

Twenty two never looked so good .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
Shikamaru POV-Venue   
Now I was nervous . Naruto better not tell . I sighed to myself and rubbed my temples .   
“I’m going to lose it “ .   
The one thing I needed to calm my nerves was the element of surprise . Knowing that Neji might have gotten wind of it is wracking me to my core . 

I took out the ring again . If you asked me years ago if this is what I saw in my future I’d laugh in your face . Sometimes even I forget how I ended up here in the first place. Well, it all started a couple years back.

Shikamaru POV -Leaf Village - 4 years ago

Today was my first day as Naruto’s right hand man . I’d say being chosen as such was completely unexpected but that’d be lying . We’d been friends for so long as well as helped each other through and through that it only made sense . He trusted my ability as a leader and decision maker for so long that as soon as he became Hokage there was no debate on who would be his assistant .   
I rolled out of bed (literally , straight to the floor) and stretched out my arms and legs .   
“Mmmmmmgggg” I groaned .   
Propping myself up on my elbow I watched the clouds pass by through my open window . I looked at the clock ; 7:50. Contradictory to the fact that I was already running late , I’ve got a good feeling about today.   
Suddenly my phone started ringing .   
Shit . Sakura.   
Not particularly in the mood to answer the phone I softly clicked the green button .   
“Shikamaru speaking “ I whispered .   
“WHERE ARE YOU?! THIS IS A BIG DEAL ! SCRATCH THAT , A HUGGGEEE DEAL. “ She yelled .   
Woah ! Nearly throwing the phone away from my face to save myself the hearing damage from listening to her pester me I caught it as quickly as I thought about it . She spoke again .   
“ I thought we agreed on 15 minutes before 8:00 . The ceremony is at 8:30 Nara . We have to make sure you’re presentable and prepared . Some of the best ninja are going to be here ! “   
I groaned .   
“ Alright already . Stop yanking my chain, I just overslept a little . I’m on the way now “.   
I glanced at my appearance in the mirror. My hair was out it’s usual ponytail , there was drool on the side of my face , not the mention the imprint my pillow left on my forehead .   
“...Kinda ...”   
“I’m gonna kick your ass ! You better be here in 10 !”   
As she hung up the phone I laughed softly . Yeah , today’s going to be a good day .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better hurry Shikamaru ! Who knows what (or who ;) is waiting at the ceremony !   
> Thanks for Feedback . Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

#  
Shikamaru POV  
I was now on my way to the ceremony where it would be announced that I would be Naruto’s right hand man .  
Hair in its usual ponytail (of course ) , but this time I wore a dark blue dress robe with silver lining ,and the Nara symbol on the back .  
Nonchalantly I thought about how bad I might be running late . 

“ Hm should probably check my watch”.

8:29!!! 

“Dammit “! 

I normally don’t use my chakra for tiny inconveniences but I’d say this is pretty important .  
Poof! Just like that I teleported to the top of the main building right beside where Naruto was standing . 

“What the-“! Naruto yelled. 

He began to cough from all the unexpected smoke. 

“Ummmm...” scratching the back of my head nervously , “My bad Naruto “.

Hey at least I’m on time .

He squints at me and proceeds to laugh . 

“GLAD YOU MADE IT BUDDY” he screams as he pulls me into a hug . 

Neji POV  
Ring ! Ring ! Ring ! 

“Hmmmm” 

Ring ! Ring ! Ring ! 

“ Hush up phone “ I gurgled halfway still asleep . 

RING ! RING ! RING ! 

Nothing the phone kept getting louder and louder by the second I decided to answer .  
Turning on my side to pick up my cell phone I answer with enthusiasm incase it was my uncle. Too lazy to look at the screen .  
“Good morning !Neji Hyuga of the Hyuga Clan speaking! How are you today ?” 

I even answered with a smile . Fake it til you make it . 

“ Wow! I am surprised Neji ! Thought you’d be grump at 6 in the morning . I am proud you answered with such enthusiasm and good attitude “! 

LEEEEEEEEEEE

“Lee ... Why are you calling me at 6 AM? I thought you were a family member trying to bother me about today“ . I sighed.

“ Mhmm . Understandable . I’m just so excited you’re moving to the village Neji ! I know you’re going to miss your old village but I just wanted to make sure you’d be okay and didn’t need any help ?” 

My hair was covering my face as I had went back to laying with my face in the pillow . My sheets were silky grey with a white comforter. The curtains were also white which does well with helping me to get out of bed. Which right now was the opposite of what I was trying to do . 

“No , I’m quite alright . The majority of my things have been moved to the compound already and packed as well. All I must do is get ready for the ceremony and make the trip to the Leaf” , I mumbled .

There was no light outside yet and the birds themselves were still asleep . 

“Will do ,Neji ! I will see you at the ceremony then “. Lee quickly hung up the phone most likely on his way to train a little before it started . 

What should I wear ? I got out if bed and moved to the closet realizing I packed all my ninja gear . Well ... it is a ceremony which normally calls for formal clothing. Deciding to go with the choices at the top of my formal wear I turned to the mirror .  
I held two kimonos in my hands . In my right , a red kimono with gold lining and a dragon on the back encircling the Hyuga symbol. In my left , a silver kimono with dark blue lining with flying birds on the back also circling the Hyuga symbol . I began fiddling with the two trying to decide which was better .  
“ Sexy red...” I held the right one up to me , “ or beautiful blue” ? I held up the left .  
“Make a scene “? Right .  
“Be subtle “? Left .  
“Let them know you ARE Neji freakin Hyuga”? Right .  
“Let them find out who Neji freakin Hyuga is ...” . Left. 

My gut says blue. Dark blue it is . Checking my phone ; I had more than an hour until it started thanks to Rock Lee .  
Deciding to clean for an hour to make sure I left the place sparkling (and also make sure I left nothing for the owners to find ) I noticed I now had 30 minutes before the ceremony started .  
I slipped on my shoes , got my things together ,and made my way towards the Leaf .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ! More to come ! I wonder what will happen at the ceremony *evil laugh  
> Look out for new character appearances !


	4. Chapter 4

# Chapter 4  
Neji POV   
By the time I made it to Konoha it was 10 minutes until the ceremony .   
I began to walk towards the front gate where I presented my ID . It was Genma taking the cards . 

“Well well well . Look who it is .” He eyed me up and down as if he hardly recognized me .   
“Neji Hyuga . You should know better then to present an ID to me . I know who you are “ .   
I sighed .   
“And since you know who I am then you know that I would present my ID regardless of if you know who I am “ I chuckled .   
“ Hmm valid point ” . 

I handed him my card as he nodded to confirm .   
I made my way into the village bobbing and weaving throughout the people . There were way more than expected to be at the ceremony . Many eyes began to look my way upon realizing who was back . I brought my hand to my face to hide from the invasive stares. My phone began to ring loudly . Ugh , self reminder to put this thing on silent !   
“Not again “ I groaned . It was Hanabi.   
Be cheery Neji , be cheery . I slid my phone open and answered .   
“ Neji Hyuga of the Hyuga Clan speaking “ ! 

“Neji , this is Hanabi “. A soft voice answered . 

Hanabi my little cousin whom I adored very much . She was a strong ninja just like me . In every aspect I could truly call her family .   
She continued to speak ...  
“Just letting you know that all of your items have been dropped off to the compound and have been relocated to your room for safekeeping until you return after the ceremony “ .

I was now at the front entrance where I could see the Hokage and his ninja. The announcements were beginning to start ! Wandering eyes were still on me . 

“Of course. Thank you for the notice “ . I pulled my hair out of nervousness from being the center of attention once again . 

“ But I must be going . Its starting now and I want to be a good guest. I will come right afterwards to get settled in . Love you . Bye “. 

“Goodb-“

I hung up before she could finish . Whew . That was close . I’ve seen those people who come to a special event and stay on their phone for hours and I did not want to be THAT person . Looking around me all I noticed were drunk people and animals running through the streets (whether pets or ninja animals ).   
It surely was a celebration . I snickered . 

Drums starting rustling and smoke came from the top of the building in front of the Hokage faces.   
Kakashi Hatake appeared with a microphone in his hand . One that made your voice expand and appear louder quite like a megaphone . 

“ INTRODUCING YOUR NEW HOKAGE FOR THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAF ......NARUTO UZAMAKI”!!! 

Smoke and light bombs went off all around as it cast beautiful shawdows and sparks everywhere you turned . The crowd was roaring and children were chanting .   
“NA-RU-TO ! NA-RU-TO! NA-RU-TO!” 

Ahhhhhhhh!! Naruto appeared on top of the stage with his white Hokage coat on and the village went wild .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come!


	5. Chapter 5

Shikamaru POV 

After getting hugged to death by Naruto I see Sakura out of my peripheral vision. Oh no here it comes . 

“Shikamaru , you actually dressed yourself today for this event and you look pretty good “ she admitted .

Whew . 

“Well I try, but not really “. I scratched the back of my head .

She laughed . 

“Alright alright Kakashi will be announcing my name in a couple of seconds “. 

I looked outside and noticed he would be standing in front of the Hokage faces to give his speech . All he had to do was wait for his cue from Kakashi to pop in front of the crowd . All I had to do was pop in beside him when he mentioned who would be helping during his journey as Hokage . Recovering from zoning out I heard the booming cheers for Naruto . He had already faced the village. Looking outside I saw everyone going crazy looking up to their new leader . 

Naruto stepped up to speak .  
“Good Morning Konoha ! “ 

The crowd cheers once again . 

“ Ever since I was a kid I’ve dreamed of becoming the Hokage to the Village Hidden in the Leaves . Not only to show my self worth and prove myself to everyone but to also protect my loved ones the way I wanted to. To protect all of you . Because all of you matter “ ! 

The crowd erupts again . 

“As you all know we’ve had some tough times these past couple of years as our Village has had many threats and attacks from different enemies . But with the strength of our citizens and ninjas we were able to rebuild this place multiple times better than the times before ! It was hard physically and mentally but we all kept eachother strong ! Someone who kept me afloat during all the turmoil who helped me with strategy, health, etc was my dear friend Shikamaru Nara . Because of this , I have decided to make him my assistance throughout this journey “! 

That was my cue . Shaking my head to relieve the nerves I transported myself to the stage by Naruto . 

The village cried out my name as a mixture of different phrases could be made out .  
“SHIKAMARU WE LOVE YOU “!  
“A Nara . Good choice “.  
“GO SHIKA “!  
“Now that man will be a great asset “. 

I smiled sheepishly as I looked down to the people . Naruto grinned and patted my back and continued with his speech . 

“I know I made the right decision with this at least haha ! It is going to be a challenge but I’m willing to take on said challenge . We are strong ! We are fighters ! And we are united! Believe it ! Thank you all for coming out today ! “

Naruto grabbed my shoulders and transported us back inside in his office . 

“Woooohoooo”Naruto screamed ! 

“I always knew my dream would come true if I just kept pushing. This deserves a second celebration wouldn’t you say?  
After party at Sasuke’s place ? I’ll deal with the invites ?” He begged .

Ugh . What a drag . But I couldn’t resist the urge to celebration such great new beginnings. 

“I’ll be there “. 

I began walking toward the door . Remembering something I turned around .

“Oh and tell everyone it’s BYOD and BYOS” . 

He scrunched his eyebrows . 

“Meaning ...?” 

“Bring your own drink and bring your own snacks of course . This is last minute and I am not going to be in charge of food and beverage  
that a bunch of drunk people are just going to spill and waste “.

We laughed together .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations Naruto! :)  
> More updates coming soon .


	6. Chapter Six

Neji POV 

Before Naruto said his final words I made my way outward to avoid pushing through major crowds at the end .  
Making my way out of the main parts of the village I saw a ice cream stand . 

“Ooh . Must . Avoid . Tempting . Ice Cream “. I shuddered . 

Increasing my pace with every pause I speedwalked away from the stand . I still haven’t shaken my ice cream addiction with moving out of this place . Some might call it childish but who can really resist the icy yet creamy goodness of the dessert. 

I came across a park bench on the way to my compound . Deciding my feet would appreciate some rest from all morning I took a seat . Looking at the blue sky was endearing in a peaceful way . 

“What a wonderful ceremony “. I whispered to myself .

Listening to the speech Naruto gave made me realize how much I really missed the village and it’s people .  
And it’s foods... icy desserts especially . I began to stare at the sky and fall into a trance watching the clouds.

*3 hours later 

“Ouch , my back “!  
I shot up barely dodging a low tree branch .

“What in the world “? I looked around tucking my hair behind my ear .

Did I just fall asleep on a public park bench ? Yes , yes I did . Neji you have officially done yet another thing Hiashi would yell at you for . Brushing off the dirt I looked to my left upon hearing a noise. Grabbing my kunai I jolted backwards .

“Who’s there “?! 

“Calm down Hyuga “. 

A man with dark hair and all black clothes stepped out from behind the tree . Recognizing him instantly I dropped my weapon . 

“Sasuke. What the hell is wrong with you ? You don’t sneak up on freshly awoken people everyone knows that “. 

“Honestly I didn’t know it was you until I came closer “ he smirked .” I didn’t take you as the type to fall asleep on random wooden benches “. 

“I’m not . There’s a crook in my neck and my back actually “ I laughed . “ The clouds put me to bed “. 

I picked up my kunai and put it back in my bag . I turned and looked at Sasuke . 

“Did you want something perhaps “ ? 

Sasuke shook his head . 

“Nah just passing by really. Unless... you wanna come to an after party for Naruto tonight? For his most recent success”. He raised his eyebrow.

I had just arrived at the village and only seen a few of my peers . I guess this was a good way to support Naruto while seeing everyone again.

“Sure ... Place “? 

“My place . Dress nice and bring your own everything “.

“Sounds great “. 

I turned back around and headed toward the Hyuga compound where my stuff had been dropped off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s in store at the after party I wonder


	7. Chapter 7

Neji POV 

I was glad I made the decision to change into a different outfit for the after party after all .   
I was wearing a small sparkly orange dress with spaghetti straps , gold chain heels with gold cardinals coming up the sides , and a rose gold chain tied in my hair that fell around my neck . My hair was in a high ponytail and also fell to my neck . I also had on a pair of brown shades ready to go that covered half of my face in case I didn’t want to be noticed by a certain someone quite yet. 

Going straight to a party after just arriving back to the village without speaking to any elders or unpacking wasn’t a good look for Hiashi . 

Stepping into the main corridor of the Uchiha compound was amazing . Laser lights were everywhere , the music was bumping Girls Generation louder than ever , and people were dancing on the walls and ceilings . 

Contrary to the bring your own everything rule there were drinks and food that had been put out. Finger sandwiches , fruit , chips , beer , sake , water , etc . 

I saw Naruto dancing on top of the kitchen counter (most likely drunk) . Laughing out loud I decided to grab a drink (canned wine) from the ice chest and head over . 

“Wowwww! The new hokage sure knows how to throw a party . The only thing missing are fireworks “ I laughed ! 

“WHAT?! WHY DIDNT I THINK OF THAT ?! FIREWORKS ! SOMEONE GET SOME FIREWORKS ! Haha who said that ? “ He turned around so fast nearly slipping off the counter . 

“NEJI ! You’re hereeeee! Sasuke told me you were coming “! 

He jumped off the counter and pulled me in for a hug . 

“You look amazing as always “ he said as he spun me around .   
“ I am digging the orange dress it’s giving me /Believe It/ vibes “ he smiled .

“Well that’s why I wore it “ I smiled back . 

“Okay , okay. This is why you’re Neji Hyuga . “

“Right “ I smiled . 

“You know where the drinks and food are. Walk around . Mingle . Bathrooms are in another whole building so second building straight ahead to the right from the entrance if you gotta go “. He said .

“Okay sounds good and thank you I’ll mingle to the best of my ability” .

I moved to go into the next room but I sharp pull on my wrist tugged me back . Naruto. He hugged me tight and whispered to me . 

“I’m so glad you’re back Neji . I know you went through a lot but I’m here for you if you ever need anything “ he whispered . 

Shocked, I tore out of the hug . 

“Alright “ I spit out . 

The last thing I needed to do was remember my reason for leaving the village . I knew he was trying to be comforting but now wasn’t the time . I hurried to the next room . Popping open my red wine from earlier I took a seat on the love couch . My heart was beating fast . Leave it to Naruto to bring up exactly what I didn’t want to hear . 

“Neji”. 

Oh no. I knew that voice .Where were those shades when I needed them ?! 

I sipped on more of my wine . Ugh, looks like I should’ve stayed home after all . Looking up I came face to face with my cousin Hinata , and her friends Sakura and Ten Ten . 

Hinata was in a long baby blue dress with pearl earrings and white belle heels . Her hair in a high bun .   
Sakura was in a red glitter pants suit with black wedges with a red zipper. Her hair was down with a middle part .   
Ten Ten wore a midnight blue long sleeve shirt and a black midi skirt . On her feet were black knee high boots made from snake skin . Her hair in its signature two high buns . 

“Hinata “. 

“What are you doing here ? You’re back in the village “? She questioned . 

I took several gulps of wine . 

“It would look that way wouldn’t it “? I responded .

Ever since I decided to leave I hated my cousin . She did some sneaky and hurtful things in the past that I couldn’t seem to let go . She never truly learned the importance of friends and family, nor loyalty. 

I smirked and took more sips of my drink waiting for an answer .

“Never mind . Don’t answer that because it was a rhetorical question “ I giggled while taking another gulp .

Sakura and Ten Ten both giggled as well while Hinata rolled her eyes . Ten Ten then took it upon herself to speak . 

“How have you been Neji ? You look amazing and it’s been so long “?

“I - “ .

Hinata interrupted . 

“Yeah you look good . Not at all subtle though. You’re really tying to be the center of attention with your bright orange dress and exquisite jewelry and all . You do know this night isn’t about you right “? She snarked . 

Right in the chest . 

“I’m aware . I actually wore this dress to honor Naruto “. 

I set my drink down . Too much . I got off the couch and heard Ten Ten yell after me but I wasn’t turning back . Hinata hasn’t changed a bit . 

Dying to eat I looked around the room . 

Bingo ! Refreshment table straight ahead . I began to walk forward to the table to get whatever was pulling me nearer . It smelled sweet and savory whatever they had cooked up. Right as I was about to grab a plate a figure bumped right into me knocking me off my trail . 

“Oof “!   
I nearly tripped but my balance being elite I caught myself . 

“Mind watching where you’re going “? the voice said . 

I started brushing myself off quickly ready to go off . 

“You bumped into me you wacko. Most people with this thing called manners would apologize for such . Ugh ! Who raised you “? 

Looking up from my dress I gasped .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru POV next !

**Author's Note:**

> More to come . Feedback please !


End file.
